Misión: Kakashi
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se embarcan en una nueva aventura y misión. ¿Podrán descubrir la verdadera identidad de su Kakashi Sensei? ¿Cambiará la imagen que ellos tienen del Sensei de cabello plateado? ¡Que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Misión: Kakashi**

Los chicos del grupo 7 de Konoha quedaron muy intrigados después que fallaron la misión, en donde tenían que descubrir el rostro de su querido Sensei, Kakashi.

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no pudimos ver la cara a Kakashi? –dijo angustiado Naruto. – Todo por culpa de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. ¡Maldita sea!

-Olvídate de eso. Será muy difícil que logremos descubrir su verdadera identidad. –dijo Sasuke. ¿Por qué mejor nos dedicamos a entrenar?

-Es cierto. Si Sasuke lo dice debe ser muy cierto- dijo la idiota de Sakura, tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke en vano; éste le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo a pensar qué técnica debería practicar.

-Lo que me parece que son un par de gallinas. – Naruto acusó a sus compañeros mientras los señalaba con pose guay. – Si no quieren volver a intentarlo, pues yo lo haré solo.

-Bueno, yo…-Sakura miró a Sasuke que seguía dándole la espalda- pienso que debemos intentarlo de nuevo… **_¡Maldición! Esta vez lo tenemos que lograr!_**- gritó fuertemente la "inner-Sakura".

Sasuke se levantó del suelo un poco fastidiado y dijo: "Está bien, si lo vamos a hacer debemos pensar en una buena estrategia, no quiero perder el tiempo haciendo estupideces."

En eso pasaban Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji y les preguntaron qué hacían.

-¡Estamos tratando de completar la misión que ustedes nos echaron abajo!- gritó Naruto.

-¿Por qué siempre que tienes que decir algo gritas?- dijo irritada Ino, mientras se jugaba con el pelo coquetamente, tratando de capturar la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Cuál misión?- preguntó intrigado Shikamaru.

-Queremos descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kakashi- afirmó Sakura, mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a Sasuke para que Ino se muriera de envidia.

-¿Descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kakashi? Me parece una situación problemática. – dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Azuma- Sensei nos dijo que nunca le vio el rostro a Kakashi- dijo Chouji mientras se atragantaba con una papa.

-¿Queeee?- gritaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

Sí, era increíble que hasta el propio Azuma, quien había sido compañero de Kakashi y amigo de toda una vida nunca le pudo ver el rostro. Algo raro y oculto estaba pasando con Kakashi. ¿Es que acaso nadie conoce la verdadera identidad del Sensei de pelo plateado?

Después de un rato de silencio, en donde todos, hasta el grupo Shika-Ino-Chouji, estaban pensando distintas soluciones para averiguar de una vez y por todas el rostro del Sensei, el gran genio y Chuunin, Shikamaru dijo que tenía varias ideas al respecto.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Cuáles son? Dímelas de una vez…- le exigió Naruto mientras le halaba la camisa y Shikamaru miraba las nubes pensando una y mil veces que se había metido en un problemático asunto.

-Tengo varias ideas, pero necesito que las sigan al pie de la letra.

Todos asintieron.

-Lo que primero debemos hacer es invadir su privacidad. Sí, entrar a la casa en donde vive Kakashi y buscar en todas sus pertenencias. Él debe tener alguna foto que muestre su rostro.

-Yo lo haré. No voy a permitir que nadie se lleve el mérito en esta misión. Además, quiero ser el primero en ver el rostro de Kakashi…- dijo con un tono perverso Naruto, mientras se frotaba las manos listo para irse, para de una vez y por todas terminar con esta intriga. Estaba tan dispuesto a descubrir la verdad, que se atrevería a sacarle la máscara él mismo para acabar con todo esto. Pero sabía que tomar esta acción significaba enfrentarse a Kakashi, quien era un Juunin bastante ágil.

-Espera, Baka..- se adelantó Shikamaru leyendo los pensamientos de Naruto.- Si van a realmente descubrirle su rostro, él no debe saberlo. Si Kakashi-Sensei se entera de las intenciones de ustedes no volverá a estar desprevenido. Así que tienen que actuar sigilosamente. ¿Entendido?

-Seee..-respondió bien cabreado Naruto. Así mismo emprendió la carrera hacia el departamento de Kakashi. Los otros dos genins del grupo 7 se fueron a toda velocidad tras el rubio.

Por fin llegaron al lugar y buscaron una ventana por la que pudieran entrar. Los tres se sentían bastantes tranquilos ya que habían oído que su querido Sensei se había embarcado en una misión lejana. En realidad, Naruto había espiado en la oficina de la vieja Tsunade y escuchó cuando se le envió a Kakashi a la misión. Así que sin problemas el Sensei del grupo 7 estaría fuera al menos una semana.

Una vez dentro del departamento de Kakashi, Sakura advirtió que deberían buscar con cuidado y recalcó que no deberían hacer desorden…

-¿Qué haces, Naruto? – gritó Sasuke desesperado. -¡Bakaaaa!- gritó cabreado. Naruto ya había comenzado a volcar la cama del Sensei y había desparramado toda la ropa y pertenencias que estaban en el tocador.

-¿Qué haces, Baka!- gritó Sakura y asimismo le dio un trompadón en la cara.- ¿No ves el desorden que has hecho?- lo tomó por la oreja, lo levantó de una y le aterrizó con la cara en el desorden.

Entre la confusión de la ropa en el piso, el chichonzazo provocado por Sakura y Sasuke (mirándolo con odio y con ganas de hacerle un Shidori), Naruto se levantó y vio algo en el ropero oculto, que tenía un aire de misterio y se abalanzó sobre el objeto. Era una caja, una caja mediana y tenía un candado enorme. Ahí estaba la solución, ahí estaban las respuestas, pensaron los chicos de Konoha. Naruto sin más sacó su kunai y trató de abrir el candado: no pudo. Sasuke le arrebató la caja misteriosa y trató, pero tampoco pudo. Ya se estaban desesperando y decidieron llevarse la caja a otro lado, para buscar la manera de abrir el candado sin que se rompiera.

Los chicos llegaron hasta el apartamento de Naruto y pensaron en una y mil maneras de abrir el maldito candado. Sasuke intentó decenas de veces el Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, el Katon Housenka no Jutsu y el Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu. Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia y el chakra. Naruto se levantó y comenzó a preparar su Rasengan cuando Sakura lo agarró por la camisa y le metió otro puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Baka, Baka, baka! Si haces eso, seguramente romperás la caja.

Sasuke se aventuró a comentar- Sakura, deberías saber que Naruto tiene caca en la cabeza.

Naruto volvió a preparar su Rasengan, pero esta vez para Sasuke. Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea. Sakura, que no estaba de buen humor tomó ambas cabezas y les pegó una con otra. Los dos chicos cayeron de culetazo en el piso.

-Si se estuvieran quietos de una vez les diría la idea que se me ocurrió- dijo despreocupada Sakura, sabiendo que su idea era buenísima.

-¿Qué es?- gritó mil veces Naruto, impaciente.

-No sé por qué no se nos ocurrió antes. Lo más sencillo sería preguntarle a Shino si podría invocar a sus insectos para que entren dentro del candado y lo rompan. Si ustedes dos siguen tratando de abrirlo a lo bestia, se terminará rompiendo la caja y lo que hay adentro.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron pensativos y a la vez exclamaron: "Yo voy a buscar a Shino." Ambos se miraron con odio y salieron corriendo en busca del miembro del clan Aburame.

En tan sólo dos horas Sasuke y Naruto trajeron a Shino. Rápidamente Sakura le explicó todos los detalles de la misión y lo que habían tratado de hacerle en vano a la caja. Shino se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo abrir la caja, se le dibujó una sonrisa diabólica y con su Kikaich no Jutsu logró romper en pedazos el candado que cerraba la misma.

Todos desesperados corrieron hacia la caja y Sakura se desmayó de la impresión que le ocasionó el contenido de la caja. Naruto tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar y Sasuke y Shino miraron con asco el contenido.

-Dios mío, ¿Por qué mierda se le ocurrió decir al idiota de Shikamaru que buscáramos en su casa?- gritó Naruto.

Lo que no sabían es que había una persona observando todo aquello. ¿Quién….?


	2. Chapter 2

Misión: Kakashi

Cap. 2

Después de que Naruto había vomitado lo suficiente y Sakura se recuperó, todos se miraron extrañados. Había un silencio lo bastante incómodo, ninguno quería hablar sobre el asunto. Ya era muy delicado como para añadir algo más.

-Ehh. Mmm. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Naruto con miedo.

-No sé. Lo mejor sería no decir nada. –dijo Sakura.

-Yo puedo decirlo y hacerlo, pero ¿y los demás?- dijo con desprecio Sasuke, mirando a Naruto.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas. Yo sé guardar bien los secretos.

-Bueno, de eso no estoy seguro…-añadió Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke iban a comenzar una vez más a pelear y Sakura volvió a separarlos. Se había recuperado bastante bien del desmayo.

-Tenemos que jurar que de aquí no puede salir ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos visto- ordenó Sakura.

Todos asintieron y juraron por su más preciada arma o insecto, que jamás dirían a nadie lo que vieron allí. Mientras se decidían qué harían, Shino y Sasuke se miraron de repente: habían escuchado un extraño ruido.

-¿Acaso alguien nos ha estado escuchando?- dijo Naruto visiblemente preocupado.

-Si es así, nos meteremos en serios problemas. – dijo Sakura.

-Tenemos que sacar esta caja de aquí, Naruto. Te la tendrás que llevar a otro lado y quedarte oculto hasta que encontremos quién estaba escuchando- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero, pero... ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo el que tiene que cargar con esta maldita caja del demonio?

-Es lógico, fuiste tú el imbécil al que se le ocurrió toda esta estúpida idea.

Shino calmó a los dos genins y le dijo sosegado a Naruto: "Tienes que entender que la situación no es nada fácil, que fuiste tú quien insististe para llevar a cabo esta misión, y que no queda otra: o la escondes o estamos fritos."

-Está bien- dijo Naruto, no muy convencido. Y añadió- ¿A dónde rayos me voy a esconder con esta caja?

Todos pensaron en distintas alternativas y pensaron que lo mejor era que Naruto se fuera un tiempo a la tienda del "Curry de la Vida". Pero como también era peligroso dejar a Naruto solo, decidieron que se irían con él, Sasuke y Sakura. Shino se despidió, se fue rápidamente a investigar quién estaba detrás de todo esto, y los chicos del grupo 7 se dirigieron a la Tienda del Curry de la Vida. Casi al salir de Konoha, se encontraron casualmente con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji.

-Y bien, ¿qué encontraron?-preguntó Ino.

-Nada, absolutamente nada- declaró Sakura con el acostumbrado desprecio que le tenía a Ino.

-¿Están seguros?-seguía preguntando con insistencia.

-Sí, estamos seguros- le contestó Sasuke mirándola mal.

-¿Qué es esa caja que tienen ahí, Naruto?-le preguntó Chouji.- Esa es una clásica caja de galletas Pocky.

-Sí, es una caja de galletas.

-Dame una, no seas malito- dijo Chouji.

-Está vacía- respondió Naruto.

-¿Por qué la llevas si está vacía?- insistió Shikamaru, con su clásica mirada de "aquí hay gato encerrado".

-Ehh, bueno, lo que pasa es que..eh...-Naruto estaba nerviosito, no encontraba una buena excusa para zafarse de Shikamaru.

-Lo que pasa es que justo terminamos de comerla y no la ha tirado a a la basura- añadió Sakura.

-Pero, me parece raro que no hayan tirado la caja, siendo que Konoha tiene tachos de basura por todos lados- dijo Chouji, atragantándose otra de sus papas.

-Bueno, olviden el tema de la caja de galletas. Me parece inútil que pasemos la tarde discutiendo sobre este tema.- dijo Sasuke cabreado.

-Ok. Es cierto. Pero ahora díganme, cómo les fue la búsqueda en la casa de Kakashi Sensei- dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, no encontramos nada. No creo que Kakashi haya sido tan tonto de dejar algo tan importante como lo es una foto de él en su casa- dijo Sakura y agregó- Bueno, nos vemos, ¿sí? Se nos hace tarde.

-¿A dónde van?- inquirió Ino.

-A la Tienda del...

Sakura le tapó la boca fuertemente a Naruto que como siempre iba a soltar información de más.

-A la Tienda de los Kunais. Verán necesito unos cuántos nuevos.- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y qué pasó con la misión? He pensado algunas otras veintitrés alternativas adicionales en caso de que la búsqueda en la casa del Sensei no diera resultado- dijo Shikamaru.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora. Se me quitaron las ganas de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kakashi Sensei. Ya me aburrí- dijo Naruto, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Ok. No hay problema. Cualquier cosa avísennos y le ayudamos- dijo Shikamaru.

Los tres chicos del grupo 7 se fueron corriendo a la Tienda del Curry de la Vida dejando atrás al grupo Shika-Ino-Chouji.

-¿Por qué los dejaste ir? ¿No te habrás creído todo lo que dijeron?- le comentó Chouji a Shikamaru.

-No, yo sé que esconden algo. Los dejé ir con el propósito de que se fueran. Ahora los seguiremos y cuando estén desprevenidos les quitamos la caja de Pocky. Estoy segurísimo que ahí está la clave del asunto. Ino, toma el atajo que puedas para llegar a la Tienda de los Kunais. Chouji y yo los seguiremos.

Todos asintieron y en menos se un segundo ya se encontraban siguiendo a los genins que guardaban un secreto. Por fin llegaron a la Tienda del Curry de la Vida. Shikamaru y Chouji permanecieron escondidos lo suficiente, hasta que todos se acostaron a dormir. Shikamaru iba a acercarse a la tienda a buscar la caja de Pocky, pero Chouji lo detuvo.

-Déjame este trabajo a mí. No puedo dejar que otro vaya a buscar la caja de Pocky. Debo ser yo.

Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando se trataba de comida, lo mejor era contar con Chouji. No era conveniente ponerse a pelear por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Chouji fue enseguida por la caja.

Pasaron dos horas y Shikamaru estaba desesperado porque Chouji no volvía. Era bastante raro porque su compañero era lo suficiente sigiloso. Así que no soportó más y fue a buscarlo.

El chounin entró con todo el cuidado del mundo a la tienda. Estaban todos dormidos. Pasó por entre cuerpos desconocidos: Sasuke, Sakura (por quien se asustó al ver que roncaba como un maldito cerdo), Naruto y Chouji...

"¡Choujiiiii!", pensó para no gritarlo. Su amigo estaba tirado en el piso, con ligeros temblores y escalofríos, sus ojos estaban blancos y al lado había vómito por todos lados y allí, en una esquina tirada, la caja de los Pocky. ¡Estaba abierta!

Se olvidó un instante de su camarada y se acercó a la caja. Por fin vería y sería testigo del más grande secreto entre los Junins: la identidad de Kakashi Sensei. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!

"¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!", su mente se saturó de muchos pensamientos morbosos. Quiso aguantarse, pero el aturdimiento le ganó. Gritó. Gritó como nunca. Gritó como si lo hubiesen violado. Gritó como si se fuera a acabar el mundo:

-¡Maldita caja de mierda!-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Misión: Kakashi

Capítulo 3

Los chicos del grupo 7 se despertaron azorados y empuñando sus kunais para atacar a aquél que andaba gritando como un loco en la Tienda del Curry de la Vida.

-Maldito hijo de puta, ¿quién eres?- gritó Sasuke, agarrando a Shikamaru por la camisa sin saber que realmente era él, todo estaba muy oscuro.

Llegó corriendo la obaachan Sansho, dueña de la Tienda del Curry, quien escuchó los gritos y fue corriendo a la habitación que se encontraban los chicos. Allí Sasuke se dio cuenta al que le iba a enterrar el kunai en el cuello era a Shikamaru, gracias a la luz de la vela que trajo la obaachan.

-¿Qué haces acá, Shikamaru?- le preguntó Sasuke rabioso, sin dejarle de agarrar la camisa.

-Yo...

-¡Chouji! Miren, aquí está Chouji tirado en el piso. ¡Está blanco! Por Dios, ¿qué le pasó?- gritaba Sakura.

-Debe ser el efecto de ver el interior de la caja de los Pocky- comentó Naruto.- Obaachan, ¿puedes traernos un poco de tu curry para nuestro amigo? En estos momentos lo necesita mucho.

-Entonces, ¿son amigos suyos?

-Sí, no hay por que preocuparse. Yo te acompaño, obaachan- le dijo Sakura, siguiéndola hasta la cocina y contándole lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Sasuke soltó a Shikamaru y éste se sentó en el suelo. Allí se le veía a un Shikamaru perturbado. Muchas ideas locas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Tal vez entendió algunas cosas desconocidas hasta el momento. No sabía qué decirles a los chicos, la verdad estuvo muy mal irrrumpir en la noche de esa manera. Aunque la reacción era muy propia de las circunstancias. La verdad era que... la verdad... ja, la verdad era muy negra. Su mundo, hasta el momento, era concebido de una manera distinta. Ya no vería jamás las cosas desde el punto de vista de antes. Ahora las vería de una manera más... macabra, más...morbosa.

-Shikamaru, eh... ¿cómo decírtelo...? –Naruto le comenzó a decir-. Esperamos total confidencialidad en el asunto. Estamos embrollados en un asunto muy grave. Este secreto nos puede costar la vida.

-Conmigo no hay problema. Esto es un asunto muy problemático para mí y la verdad es que quisiera que esas imágenes se borraran de mi cabeza. No quiero hablar jamás del asunto. Quiero renunciar a mi rango de ninja.

Naruto le aguantó la mano rápidamente a Shikamaru, quien estaba determinado a rayar su vincha con el símbolo de Konoha que se encontraba en el brazo izquierdo.

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le aconsejó Naruto.

-Me siento bien avergonzado de pertenecer a una maldita aldea con gente tan perversa..

-Ya. No se diga nada más- ordenó Sasuke.- Ya habrá tiempo de que tomes una desición después que descibramos qué realmente ocurrió.

-Y Chouji, crees que dira algo?- preguntó Naruto.

-Nah, no lo creo. Él es muy reservado. Este asunto lo más seguro provoque una reacción dirigida a la comida, sobre todo a las galletitas Pocky.

Al rato llegaron Sakura y Sansho obaasan con el curry terminado. Naruto cogió un embudo y poniéndoselo en la boca de Chouji, la vieja le vació una olla completa para que se recuperara lo mejor posible. No tardó mucho en lo que Chouji se recuperó.

Kakashi volvió de su misión y se reportó inmediatamente a los cuarteles generales de Tsunade-sama. Le dio un reporte sobre su misión y se retiró a su apartamentito, su dulce y adorado hogar, a descansar y a tirarse en el futoncito. ¡Qué rico! ¡Qué descanso se merecía aquel juunin de pelo plateado! Ya había pasado muchas noches fuera de su hogar. Kakashi sólo quería llegar, llenar su bañera con agua calentita y echar aceites minerales variados, para leer relajadamente la última edición de **Icha Icha Paradise**.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado allí. Todas sus cosas estaban tiradas. Lo que no se imaginaba era que sus discípulos habían hurgado en sus cosas, tratando de encontrar su identidad. Se dio cuenta que los que entraron a su apartamento, pudieron haber encontrado algo que no debían: su adorada cajita de Pocky. Así que desesperadamente la buscó en donde debía estar y no la encontró. Buscó por todos lados, pidiendo en nombre del Cuarto Hogake, que nadie haya encontrado la cajita. No. No pudo encontrarla. Sintió de súbito que el temor y el miedo se apoderaba de sí. Un ataque de pánico lo dominó por horas. Él mismo lo notó especialmente cuando después de todas esas horas todavía tenía el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos.

Allí, temblando en el suelo, estuvo unas horas. Salió de su trance cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta. Paranoide, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su viejo amigo Asuma.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido –dijo Asuma terminando un cigarillo y encendiendo casi al instante otro nuevo y reluciente.

-Me llevaron la cajita de Pocky- dijo Kakashi llorando como una niña, restregándose los ojos.

-Tienes que avisarle a la Quinta Hogake.

-¡No! ¡Jamás!

-Si ella se entera de esto por boca de otra persona, te va a matar.

Arrastrándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Asuma llevó a su amigo, Kakashi, hasta Tsunade-sama. Asuma se encargó de ponerla al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-¡Queeeee! ¡Qué mierda hace Kakashi con eso! ¿No se supone que eso no existiera? Kakashi, ¡responde! ¿Qué hacías con eso?

Kakashi se tapó la cara con las dos manos y llorando dijo: "¡Es que no pude deshacerme de eso! ¡Y no me arrepiento de haberlo guardado!

Ya los humos de la Quinta Hokage estaban bastante calientes, así que esta contestación le provocó mucha ira, la que descargó con un puño que le dio a Kakashi en la cara. El Sensei de pelo plateado terminó en la habitación contigua de los cuarteles de la Hogake, con todas las paredes quebradas. La fuerza de la Hogake no era chiste. Era muy brutal con sus reacciones.

-¡Más vale que encuentres eso! ¡Más vale! ¿No ves que esto representa la destrucción de la integridad de la aldea de Konoha? Podemos perder todos nuestros clientes por esto. Te doy 12 horas para que lo encuentres. ¡Maldita sea, lárgate de aquí de una vez!- continuó gritándole.

Kakashi se levantó inmediatamente con ayuda de Asuma para buscar el contenido de la cajita de Pocky. Asuma le preguntó: ¿Sabes quién puede tenerla?

-Creo saberlo...- contestó Kakashi con el labio inferior partido.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Ya era tarde en la noche. Kakashi y Asuma se dirigieron rápido al apartamento, de quien Kakashi pensaba era el que se había robado la cajita de las galletas Pocky. No podían desperdiciar tiempo. Allí el jounin tocó la puerta desesperadamente. Un hombre medio soñoliento con una larga camisola verde y con una mascarilla, que a juzgar por el olor que emanaba podría haber sido de frutillas, salió a la puerta a recibir a sus colegas jounins.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? No te parece que éstas no son horas de visitas?- indicó un Gai Sensei con una pose guay.

-Gai, pedazo de maricón, devuélveme la cajita de Pocky con las fotos ahora- le gritó un Kakashi sacado de juicio.

-¿Fotos¿Cajita de Pocky?- preguntó extrañado Gai.

-No te hagas el idiota. Sabes cuáles son las fotos. Son mías. Tú siempre las quisiste. ¡Devuélvemelas ya!

-¿Recuerdas las fotos prohibidas...?- dijo un sereno Asuma, echando una bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo.

-Esas fotos no existen. El mismo Tercer dijo que se desharía de ellas. -Gai iba aumentando el tono de voz.- ¿Por qué las tenías¿Qué mierda pasa aquí¿Acaso alguien las tiene?

-No te hagas, devuélvemelas.

Los dos jounins se pusieron en posición de pelea. Esta pelea era la tan esperada por Gai, pero no bajo estas circunstancias. Pero¿de qué otro modo podía Gai Sensei provocar una pelea con el despreocupado de Kakashi.

Por otro lado, Kakashi andaba muy malhumorado, no podía creer que se habían llevado a su cajita de Pocky. Esa cajita que todas las noches sacaba y miraba las fotos con tanta pasión y degeneración como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo. Ni tan siquiera el **Icha Icha Paradise** lo llenaba tanto. El jounin preparó un Shidori para restregárselo con todo el odio del mundo a Gai. Kakashi fue corriendo hasta él y sólo se pudo ver que una sombra se movía a la velocidad de la luz alrededor de Kakashi, quien se había detenido con el Shidori en mano, buscando a Gai. En ese momento de descuido, Gai le aplicó un _Omote Renge_, el cual puso a Kakashi en el aire y con las vendas de Gai amarró a Kakashi, terminando ambos en un espiral hacia el suelo, en el cual cayó Kakashi de cabeza. Definitivamente, no era la noche de Kakashi; primero, el golpe de Tsunade sama y ahora, el _Omote Renge, _ de Gai. Estaba bastante adolorido.

Asuma decidió terminar la pelea, por el hecho de que ambos jounins se querían matar y de esa manera no solucionarían el problema. Así que agarró a Gai de un brazo, en lo que Kakashi se recuperaba de ese taijutsu.

-Entonces¿no fuiste tú?- preguntó Asuma.

-¿Por qué iba yo a buscarlas? Yo pensé que eso lo habían eliminado- dijo Gai preocupado.- Hay que buscar eso lo antes posible, si no estaremos en serios problemas.

-Creo que ya lo están...- opinó Asuma, el cual estaba despreocupado por saber que en esas fotos, ni en ese chisme, estaba él inmiscuido.

Asuma y Gai quedaron repentinamente en silencio cuando escucharon un ruido sospechoso.

-Alguien ha escuchado nuestra conversacion- replicó Gai.- Estamos fritos.- Gai miró a Kakashi.- Esto termina aquí, por ahora; te juro que después que se arregle todo este problema te voy a dar una paliza que jamás olvidarás. Eres tú el causante de todo este lío.

-¡Sensei!- exclamó una vocecita adormilada. Rock Lee salió del apartamento de Gai, en ropas de dormir y rascandose los ojitos. -¿Qué pasa, Sensei?

-Lee¿qué haces acá?- preguntó Gai Sensei con su voz de ulta comandante. – Has desobedecido mis órdenes. Te he dicho que no salgas de la cama si me vienen a llamar de noche. ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai!- contestó un Rock Lee más despierto y dispuesto a autoflagelarse si era necesario. Le había faltado a las órdenes de su adorado Sensei.

-Como castigo tendrás que hacer 200 lagartijas- ordenó Gai.

-Si usted me lo permite, quisiera hacer unas 500 lagartijas en vez de 200. Se que he faltado enormemente. Pero antes, quisiera comentar algo si usted me lo permite, Gai Sensei.

-Dilo nomás, mi querido Lee.

-Ustedes estaban hablando de una caja de galletitas Pocky. Sucede que esta tarde mientras hacía mi acostumbrado entrenamiento, me dormí, como era lo usual, y pasando por la Tienda del Curry de la Vida pude escuchar que hablaban de una caja de galletitas Pocky.

-¿Sabes quiénes hablaron de la cajita?- se levantó Kakashi desesperado.

-No lo puedo precisar, Kakashi Sensei. Yo entrenaba dormido. Pero si me pongo a pensar bien, las voces me eran familiares. Se parecían a las de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Ahora, con el permiso, me despido, pues tengo que hacer las 500 lagartijas.

-¿Queeeee¿Por qué ellos tendrán la caja? Estos "bakarayo" me lo van a pagar. Vamos, Asuma, antes de que se vayan a otro lugar.

-Espérenme, voy con ustedes- dijo Gai.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron Asuma y Kakashi.

-Ni de coña vas con nosotros- agregó Kakashi.

-¿Para qué? No te hagas el "baka" conmigo, Kakashi. Bien sabes que esas fotos me afectan directamente a mí.

Así se fueron los tres jounins a buscar la famosa cajita de las galletas Pocky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino llego de madrugada a la Tienda del curry de la Vida.

-Naruto, Sasuke...- llamó el chico del clan de los Aburame.

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-No sé quién pudo habernos escuchado. Pero recién vengo del apartamento de Gai Sensei y en este instante están Kakashi y Gai Sensei peleándose entre ellos y buscando alguna pista que los lleve a saber quién se llevó la cajita de Pocky. No tienen idea de que ustedes tienen la cajita. Quédense tranquilos.

La verdad era que Shino se había ido justo antes que saliera Rock Lee a decirle que bien podían tenerla Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Los chicos no se imaginaban la tomenta que se les avecinaba.

_Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado hasta ahora. Tal y como me lo pidió una de las lectoras, ahí dicho qué había dentro de la cajita de los Pocky. Pero, las imágenes que contienen las fotos..., eso lo revelaré después._

_Disclaimer: Ni la serie de Naruto, ni los personajes, me pertenecen. Aunque debo confesar que Kakashi me pertenece todas las noches, en mis más oscuros sueños!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Shino se despidió de sus amigos, después de haberlos dejado tranquilos. Seguramente, estarían a salvo en la Tienda del Curry de la Vida.

Por otro lado, muy cerca de allí se avecinaban por el bosque los tres jounins en busca de la cajita de galletitas Pocky.

-Cuando lleguemos, nos escondemos primero y vemos que hacen los chicos, después nos acercamos de a poco hasta que burlemos su seguridad y encontremos la caja de galletas.

-¿Quién dijo que tú eras el líder, Kakashi? Así no es. Vamos y los enfrentamos de una buena vez. Además, todos son unos pobres genins. Es bien difícil que nos derroten- dijo Gai Sensei, mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol.

-¡No lo haremos así! Ademas, soy el líder porque a mí me ordenó Tsunade sama que buscara las fotos. Tú estás aquí sobrando.

-No importa, baka. Yo tengo mejor conocimiento en estrategias que tú.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Es notable. Todas mis misiones siempre han salido exitosas- dijo un orgulloso Gai.

-Me importa un carajo tus misiones, aquí se hará lo que mande yo.

-No. ¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-Decidámoslo con un partido de _piedra, papel o tijera_. Soy un experto. Sé que te voy a derrotar. Tres de cinco, vamos.

Los dos jounins se pusieron a jugar _piedra, papel o tijera_. Asuma ya estaba harto de toda la situación y se lamentaba en silencio de haber venido con ellos. Tiró su colilla de cigarrillo al piso, la pisó con su zapato y dijo sereno, como de costumbre: "Déjense de bobadas. Yo seré el líder. Ustedes no se pueden poner de acuerdo."

Los dos jounins no le hicieron caso. Esta vez los dos andaban cabreados por el robo de la cajita. Gai Sensei no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tenía que derrotar a Kakashi, su eterno rival.

_Piedra, papel o tijera..._

_-_¡Sí! Viste,yo te puedo derrotar, Kakashi- gritó Gai.

-No estés tan seguro, marica.

_Piedra, papel o tijera.._

Ganó Kakashi.

_Piedra, papel o tijera..._

Ganó Kakashi nuevamente. Gai entró en desesperación.

_Piedra, papel o tijera..._

Esta vez Gai Sensei brincó de emoción, había ganado.

-Te voy a romper el culo. No me vas a ganar.

Cada uno se tomó todo su tiempo para pensar cual iban a mostrar: _piedra, papel o tijera..._ Esto podía significar la superioridad del uno sobre el otro. Esta rivalidad tan comentada en Konoha surgió luego del evento de las fotos. En ese tiempo, ambos querían a toda costa ganar la predilección y la atención de...

_Piedra, papel o..._

Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera mostrar su opción, Asuma sacó sus cuchillas y en un instante se detuvo en medio de ellos apuntando sus manos. Era obvio que el se atreviera a abrir la mano, Asuma estaba dispuesto a clavarle una de las cuchillas.

-¡Basta! Parecen dos niños- dijo un alterado Asuma, inhalando su cigarrillo con impaciencia.- Kakashi, estamos contra el reloj. Terminen las pendejadas y vamos a buscar la cajita de Pocky de una vez.

Ambos jounins se levantaron avergonzados y a la vez ansiosos. Era claro que estaban empatados y esa última jugada era la más importante. Decidieron de una buena vez seguir en su camino. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la Tienda del Curry de la Vida.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó curioso Kakashi.

-Es una tienda en donde venden el mejor curry de todo el mundo- respondió Gai con los ojitos que le brillaban, al recordar el maravilloso curry que preparaba la Sansho obaasan.

-¿Curry qué?- preguntaron los otros dos jounins.

-Curry. Sí, eso. El curry es una sopa potente que puede devolver a la vida hasta al más desfallecido de todos. Una pena que bajo estas condiciones no podremos comer un poco. Nos haría falta en estos momentos, sobre todo a ti, Kakashi, que eres un muerto...

-¿Qué me quieres decir, pedazo de cabrón?

-Que eres un débil de mierda. Te gané en la pelea y justo te iba a ganar en _piedra, papel o tijera_, pero tu "amiguito" Asuma nos detuvo el juego.

Kakashi se levantó para someterle un Shidori a su rival más odiado. Asuma lo calmó.

-¡Ya! Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Lo más importante es que vigilemos por un tiempo la actividad de los genins y después decidiremos qué es lo mejor- dijo Asuma.

Ya había amanecido. Los genins se despertaron, luego de reanudar su sueño despues del evento de Chouji y Shikamaru. Todos tomaron su desayuno y los genins del grupo 10 se despidieron de los demás, jurando no revelar el secreto de la caja de galletitas Pocky. Salieron rápidamente de la Tienda del Curry de la Vida hacia Konoha.

-Eh¿ésos no eran tus estudiantes, Asuma?- preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Asuma.

-Los chicos de tu grupo acaban de salir de la tienda. Al parecer tienen que ver con todo esto. Menos mal que mis chicos jamás harían algo como eso. Son excelentes...

-Esto no me gusta nada- comentó Asuma.

-¡Ah! Estoy harto de todo esto- rugió Kakashi.- ¿Qué estarán pensando todos estos mocosos con lo que han visto?

-No te quejes. Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras guardado esas malditas fotos- le dijo Gai con rencor.

En eso salió Naruto, miró hacia el cielo y se estiró. Pensó en que lo mejor que podían hacer era entrenar un poco en lo que estaban en la Tienda. Ninguno de los genins tenian idea de cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí.

Los tres jounins miraban todo y un Kakashi desesperado salió corriendo como una saeta; sin darse cuenta, Naruto recibió un puñetazo en la cara de una ráfaga de sombra que pasó por allí. Naruto cayó noqueado al suelo. Así mismo recibió un patadón que lo elevó y cayó unos cuantos metros lejos de donde estaba. Más alerta a la situación, Naruto se levantó rápido y recibió otro puñetazo en la cara. Cayó inconsciente en el suelo y Kakashi se detuvo a verlo. Para su sorpresa era un clon del genin. Un Kakashi desprevenido recibió el ataque de otros 5 clones de Naruto. Ante el revuelo que había ocasionado la pelea, Sasuke y Sakura salieron inmediatamente de la Tienda.

-Kakashi sensei¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura.

-Vengo a buscar algo que ustedes tienen y me pertenece.

-No te daremos nada. Así que es mejor que te vayas- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me hablas así, Sasuke?

-Bueno, ya no eres más mi maestro, pedazo de pervertido.

-Ni el mío- gritó Naruto, haciendo acto de presencia.

-Tampoco el mío- añadió temerosa Sakura.

-Pero, chicos, ustedes entenderan que eso es parte de mi vida privada. Ustedes no se pueden meter así porque sí en mis cosas. Dénmela por las buenas. ¿Vale?

-No. Ya dijimos que no. Nos averguenzas, Kakashi- dijo un cabreado Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no te la daremos- replicó Sasuke.

-Bueno, veo que no me lo darán por las buenas. Iré por ella a las malas.

Todos los genins se pusieron en posición de pelea. Nadie se movía, todos estudiaban los posibles ataques. Gai y Asuma seguían escondidos. Kakashi miró fijamente a Naruto, estaba preparado para atacar...

-¡Aouch!- gritó Sasuke volando por los cielos. Kakashi los había desprevenido al mirar fijamente a Naruto y le sometió la técnica de Mil Años de Dolor.

Justo ahí, salió de la nada Gai Sensei y fue corriendo donde Naruto y le aplicó el estilo de Puño de Hierro. Naruto se sentía confundido por lo rápido del ataque de Gai Sensei. Esquivó lo mejor que pudo todos los ataques, pero cayó mareado al suelo.

Por otro lado, Sakura no se dio cuenta que una mano con un puñal estaba justo en su garganta. Gritó despavorida cuando lo notó.

-No te asustes. No te voy a hacer nada, esto es sólo por precaución- le advirtió Asuma, sacando con su otra mano un nuevo cigarrillo que lo tenía apostado en su oreja izquierda.

-Dénse por vencido. Ustedes saben muy bien que no pueden con nosotros- dijo Gai Sensei mientras pisaba con uno de sus pies a Naruto que seguía mareado en el suelo.

-Bueno, está bien. Se lo daremos- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura¡qué traidora de mierda¿Por qué coño se lo vas a dar?- le gritó Naruto.

-¿Para qué quieres que sigamos con esto¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora¿Cómo nos vamos a escapar de ellos, con la cajita y todo? No seas idiota, Naruto- dijó con desprecio Sakura.

Sakura entró a la Tienda del Curry de la Vida con Asuma Sensei para buscar la tan controversial cajita. Naruto y Sasuke no paraban de maldecir por lo bajo a Sakura. ¿Cómo los iba a traicionar así¿Por qué se dio por vencida tan rápido?

-Tenía que ser una maldita mujer- comentó Sasuke.

Unos minutos después, Sakura y Asuma salieron corriendo de la Tienda del Curry de la Vida.

-¡Se han llevado la cajita!- gritó Sakura.

-¿Quién?- gritaron al unísono Gai y Kakashi.

-¡Kusoooo!- añadió Sasuke.

-¡Shikamaru¡Chouji!- susurró encojonadísimo Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Por problemas con la cuenta de no pude subir el capítulo_ _antes. Me dio mucho trabajo éste._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Cuando Sakura y Asuma Sensei dieron la voz de que la caja de galletas no estaba, los tres jounins se reunieron aparte y dejaron libres a los tres genins, que a su vez se acercaron para dilucidar qué harían ellos.

-Y ahora¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sakura.

-Tú, nada. ¡Lárgate de aquí, bocona de mierda! No queremos que vayas a espepitar todo lo que decimos. ¡Lárgate!- gritó Sasuke al verla que no se iba.

El grito de Sasuke la asustó. Se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentió muy ofendida. "**_Estos hijos de puta me la van a pagar... ¡Ya verán!_**", gritó la inner-Sakura. Es que ella sólo pensaba que el entregarle la cajita los libraría de un problema mayor... Pero Sasuke, su Sasuke, no lo entendía así; ni tampoco Naruto, aunque a ella Naruto le importaba un rábano. Era evidente que los chicos no la querían ver ni en pintura, después de haberlos supuestamente traicionado. Resolvió ir donde Shikamaru y Chouji para recuperar antes que nadie la cajita con las fotos. Fuera como fuera les demostraría a todos que ella era fuerte y que se podía confiar en su instinto de shinobi.

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron de acuerdo en recuperar entre ellos la cajita. Aunque Kakashi, ya sabía quién la había robado, quedaba una remota posibilidad de que ellos la recuperarían primero.

-Si logramos atrapar a Chouji y a Shikamaru antes que estos pervertidos, podremos sacarle dinero a las fotos- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?-le preguntó el otro.

-Estoy seguro que nos pueden dar unos 5,000,000 de yens. ¿Sabes cuántos enemigos tiene Kakashi? Esto podría acabarle su carrera como ninja...- Sasuke se frotaba las manos imaginando el botín que le esperaba.- Además, cualquiera quisiera comprar esas fotos. ¿No ves que la integridad de Konoha está puesta ahí? O mejor dicho¿...la integridad de Konoha acaba ahí?

Mientras Sasuke le hablaba a Naruto, éste se imaginaba la gran vida que se daría con ese dinero. No tendría que participar en misiones bobas, ni arriesgar su pellejo por un poco de dinero. Iría todos los días a comer "ramen" en Ichiraku, tendría siempre alguna chica en su cuarto, iría todos los días a comer ramen" en Ichiraku... ¿ya dije que podría comer todos los días "ramen" en Ichiraku?

Naruto salió de su sueño despierto y salió corriendo hacia Konoha. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto había tenido una "ramen-visión" y por eso volaba raudo. Mientras iban brincando de árbol en árbol, Sasuke le recordó a Naruto que se dividirían las ganancias de las fotos prohibidas por la mitad.

Los jounins salieron enseguida hacia Konoha. El tiempo se agotaba para Kakashi, que tenía que cumplir con la hora que le ordenó Tsunade-sama. Era evidente que buscarían a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Ya la ira se apoderaba del jounin con el "sharingan" y estaba dispuesto a aniquilar a los estudiantes de Asuma.

Mientras tanto, el profesor de Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraba tranquilo: él sabía que no habría confrontación entre ellos, entregarían la caja sin menor resistencia. Si por algo se destacaban sus estudiantes era por la sensatez que los regía, por lo demás (sus capacidades de ninja) no ponía la cabeza en un picador por ellos.

Por otro lado, estaba Gai Sensei pensando en su querido Lee. Su preocupación estribaba en que no quería que Lee viera las fotos, ello podría significar el alejamiento para siempre de Lee. A pesar que Lee le era fiel, éste no podría soportar un escenario como el que se le había ocultado. Nadie sabía que Lee tenía dos debilidades, en vez de una: no podía beber nada de alcohol y segundo, era obsesivamente celoso con su amado sensei. Ya lo había demostrado durante un entrenamiento, en donde se encontraban practicando en el bosque y escucharon el grito de una mujer. Ambos corrieron a ver qué ocurría y vieron a una mujer colgada de un árbol, bocabajo, atada de pies y manos. Enseguida la socorrieron. Una vez la mujer estaba libre no hubo necesidad de palabras...; sólo se vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Gai Sensei y la mujer. Estos buscaron un pretexto de que Gai la tenía que llevar a la casa, para protegerla de los hombres que la habían secuestrado. Lee no sospechó nada y se quedó entrenando en el bosque, hasta que pasó el suficiente tiempo y su sensei no regresaba. Fue en busca de él, cuando vio algo que jamás podría borrar: Gai Sensei y la mujer estaban tirados en medio del campo, desnudos, a plena luz del día, haciendo la porquería. Lee salió corriendo desesperado, encojonado y prueba de ello fueron los cientos de árboles caídos, producto de los golpes que Lee daba para descargar su furia. Esa noche, Gai Sensei notó un comportamiento extraño en su estudiante. Le tocó el rostro y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Lee no pudo ocultarlo más; llorando le confesó el amor que sentía por él, con mucha verguenza. Pero esta confesión le valió: desde esa noche, ambos ninjas se aman y acurrucan en la más densa oscuridad del cuarto del jounin.

Retornando a la búsqueda incansable de la bendita cajita de galletitas Pocky, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a Konoha antes de los Senseis. Fueron inmediatamente a Ichiraku y tal y como Naruto lo había anticipado Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban allí. Shikamaru estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y Chouji devoraba como un cerdo el plato de ramen con pollo picante que le habían servido recién. Naruto y Sasuke decidieron enfrentarlos de una.

-Malditos traidores¿cómo se atrevieron a llevarse las fotos?- preguntó Naruto agitadísimo.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza con mucho desgano.

-¿Qué quieren?

Chouji terminó su primer plato y comenzó a comerse el segundo: ramen con costillitas de cerdo.

-Sabemos que ustedes se llevaron las fotos. Devuélvanlas a las buenas o si no tendrémos que quitárselas a la fuerza- les amenazó Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Naruto...-Shikamaru tomó aliento, se le notaba ojeroso,- nosotros no tenemos nada. No sé de qué mierdas hablan. No nos llevamos las fotos del degeneradito de tu Sensei. Mejor prefiero unas buenas fotos de la Sakura o de Ino, pero mostrando las tetas; o sea, no jodas, mano. Si ustedes son unos maricones y quieren las fotos para sus mariconerías, allá ustedes. No vengan donde nosotros que estamos relax para jodernos el día, bastante tenemos con haberlas visto. ¿No creen?

-¿Estás insinuando que somos maricas?- grito Naruto, -pues para tu información, a esas fotos queremos...

Naruto recibió un fuerte tapaboca de Sasuke. No quería darle ideas a los otros chicos de lo que podían hacer con las fotos.

-Bueno, a ustedes no le interesa si pienso hacerme una paja mirando las fotos. Quiero que me las den. Nosotros las encontramos primero- reclamó Sasuke.

-Ah...- suspiró Shikamaru y miró a Chouji, buscando una mirada de aliento de su compañero inseparable.

Chouji dejó de comer por un instante.

-Ya Shikamaru te ha dicho que no las tenemos, déjennos tranquilos.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder los estribos y le tiró en la cara el plato de ramen a Chouji. El rostro del agredido se tornó agresivo y se levantó de la silla. Usó su **Nikudan Sensha **para formar su famosa bola de carne y comenzó a rodar por la tienda en dirección a los chicos. Destrozó mesas, sillas y todo lo que había en medio de éste. Sasuke y Naruto corrieron y esquivaron la bola de carne de Chouji. Sasuke comenzó a preparar su **Shidori** y comenzó a correr en dirección a Chouji que también se acercaba a él con su **Nikudan Sensha**. Una fuerza desconocida lo paralizó. Era Shikamaru que le había aplicado su **Kagemane no Jutsu. **Enseguida le gritó a Chouji y éste se detuvo antes de aplastar implacablemente a Sasuke. Jamás le perdonaría que le hubiera tirado en la cara el plato de ramen.

-Sasuke, Naruto¿por qué asumieron que nosotros le robamos las fotos?

-¿Quién más se las iba a robar? Ustedes fueron los únicos que sabían del secreto- le dijo Naruto.

-¿Se olvidan de Shino? Él también sabía sobre el secreto. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntan a él? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con las fotitos ésas. Pregúntenle a él.

-Sasuke, yo creo que Shikamaru tiene razón. Puede ser un vago de mierda, pero es bastante honesto. No perdamos tiempo y vayamos a buscarlo- concluyó Naruto.

-¡Kusoooooo!- gritó Sasuke, a la vez que Shikamaru lo liberaba del jutsu. –¡Ese maldito insecto se va a joder!

-No se diga más, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que cualquier otro lo haga.

En las afueras del Ichiraku, Gai Sensei, Asuma Sensei y Kakashi Sensei escucharon todo. Sin mediar palabras se fueron lo más pronto posible para buscar a Shino.

Por otro lado, Sakura anduvo toda la tarde caminando por Konoha, buscando a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Pasó por todos lados; pero, sólo faltaba subir a la torre de la escuela de ninjas. Ella sabía que allí a veces subían los chicos a despejarse o a entrenar. No vaciló en subir rápidamente, algo le decía que allí encontraría la solución.

Al llegar a la cima de la torre, vio una imagen mucho más desgarradora que cualquier otra. Es más, consideró ésta, mucho más desagradable que las imágenes que vio en las fotos.

-¡Shinoooooo!

Sakura vio con sus propios ojitos a un Shino desnudo, ebrio, tirado en el suelo con las fotos encima de él, botellas de sake alrededor de él, con una en su mano derecha y por la izquierda desfilaban los miles de insectos que vivían dentro de él, pero de una manera muy rara: también los insectos anbaban borrachos.

Esa tarde, Haruno Sakura tuvo que actuar como una verdadera ninja...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Gai, Asuma y Kakashi corrían raudos en busca de Shino. Ya se acababa el tiempo que Tsunade-sama le concedió a Kakashi para que devolviera las fotos. Además, no se les hacía muy grata la idea de que se vendieran las fotos o todos las vieran. Si ese fuera el caso, tanto Kakashi como Gai Sensei se tendrían que despedir de la aldea de Konoha e irse a algún lugar lejano, en donde se desconozca que alguna vez ellos se llamaron "**Las Mariposillas**".

En el tiempo que se desató el chisme que involucraba a los dos jounins, en aquel entonces genins, ambos tuvieron que alejarse un tiempo de Konoha. El escándalo provocó una terrible baja entre los clientes de la aldea, alegando que los ninjas de la misma también eran faltos de integridad y que, por lo tanto, no podrían cumplir las misiones sin estar corrompidos. Esta reacción provocó que hasta Sarutobi (el Tercer Hokage) tuviera que abandonar temporalmente ese puesto y ahí fue cuando el Cuarto Hokage, Yondaime, asumió su poder. Todos anhelaban un cambio en Konoha, especialmente ver a un nuevo Hokage lleno de energías; un shinobi conocidísimo por ser un gran genio en las artes ninjas.

Mientras los tres jounins corrían y buscaban en cada rincón de la aldea, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron hacer lo propio. No quedaba mucho tiempo para encontrar a Shino, además que el grupo de los jounins los aventajaban en número y en experiencia. Habría que evitar otro encuentro entre ellos.

En tanto, los jounins andaban buscando sigilosos a Shino, tratando de que los habitantes de la aldea no se percataran, para así no llamar la atención; éstos se encontraban cerca de la escuela de ninjas. Todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Shino podría estar en la torre de la escuela. Así que sin meditarlo mucho se dirigieron a la misma. En la entrada de la torre, se encontraba Lee borracho, con los ojos encendidos con dos llamas de odio.

-Lee¿qué te pasa?-preguntó alarmado Gai.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Maldito hijo de puta- gritó histérico.

Acto seguido, Lee se abalanzó sobre Gai Sensei con una lluvia de puños y patadas. Su borrachera le había incrementado el poder de sus fieros puños. Gai estaba confundido. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho para que su querido Lee le estuviera atacando de la manera que lo estaba haciendo? Además, estaba borracho. Jamás Lee se habría emborrachado por iniciativa propia. Las pocas veces en las que había sucedido este tipo de incidente, Lee habría tomado por equivocación el espirituoso elixir llamado _sake_.

En la confusión de los puños, Gai se vio atrapado en un **Omoe Renge**. Kakashi y Asuma intervinieron de inmediato y separaron a Lee de Gai. El Sensei de pelo plateado le dio una cachetada a Lee para que reaccionara.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Gai?- preguntó Lee a la vez que se desató en llanto.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-De esas malditas fotos que vi- gritó con la intención de levantarse nuevamente para someterle a Gai otra sarta de puños.

-¿Quién te las mostró?- gritó desesperado Gai.

-Shino…-dijo lentamente y quedó atrapado en el más profundo sueño.

-Yo me lo llevo a la casa-dijo Gai mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.- Yo me haré cargo de él.- Y la verdad era que después que Lee supo todo, ya nada tenía significado para Gai. Pues, su alumno era la persona que más quería en el mundo y la única persona que no quería que supiera de todo este embrollo.

Por otro lado, Sakura llegó a los cuarteles de la Quinta Hokage y le llevó a Shino medio desnudo, fue lo más que pudo hacer por él, y las famosas fotos que eran las causantes de todo este lío. En seguida, le relató todos los acontecimientos desde que planificaron averiguar la verdadera identidad de Kakashi hasta que se encontró a Shino.

-Gracias, Sakura. Has salvado a la aldea de otra crisis- dijo Tsunade.

-Yo sólo hice lo que debía- dijo Sakura contenta y feliz porque los infelices de Sasuke y Naruto no iban a sacarle ninguna ganancia a las fotos. Además, de esta manera se desquitaba con ellos.

-Shizune, ordena inmediatamente a un escuadrón de **AMBUS** que traigan lo antes posible a Gai, a Kakashi, a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Una cuadrilla de **AMBUS** localizó pronto a Kakashi subiendo por la torre de la escuela. Se lo llevaron de inmediato a Tsunade. Así mismo ocurrió con Gai, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Esta situación pudo haber dañado la economía de Konoha- sentenció Tsunade.- En primer lugar, quiero saber qué diablos hacías con las fotos, Kakashi.

-Yo… yo no pude destruir las fotos en el momento en que Sarutobi me lo ordenó. Siempre las conservé; pero jamás pensé que las encontrarían- se tiró al piso a llorar como un bebé.- ¡Quiero mis fotos!

A Tsunade se le había colmado la paciencia y agarró por el pelo a Kakashi: "¿Acaso no entiendes que las fotos no pueden existir, que hay que destruirlas?" Acto seguido, tiró a Kakashi contra la pared, quebrándola con su implacable fuerza.

-Estamos cagados…- le comentó Naruto a Sasuke.

Tsunade continuó…

-Es por esto que he decidido confinar a Kakashi, por conservar las fotos; y a Naruto y a Sasuke, por querer venderlas, a recoger desperdicios sólidos por un término de tres años.

-¡Qué!!!!!- gritaron Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡No nos puedes hacer esto!- gritó Naruto.

-Bueno, si no es así, tendrán que ir a prisión. ¿Qué prefieren?

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza. Sabían que de ésta no podían salir.

**Dos semanas después en el vertedero…**

-Sasuke, mira cómo el marica de Kakashi recoge feliz la basura- comentó Sasuke

-Claro, él sabe que le conviene mil veces estar aquí a estar preso. Gai se salvó porque él no tenía idea de que las fotos aún existían.

-Sí, pero Lee no quiere saber nada más de él.

-¡Quién lo iba a pensar…! Kakashi y Gai eran los amantes de Sarutobi.

-Por eso, Kakashi ni se atreve a mirarnos. Se muere de la vergüenza. Jamás me hubiera imaginado a Kakashi y a Gai vestidos de maripositas, bailando la Danza de los Siete Velos a Sarutobi- dijo Sasuke.

-Allá ellos. Esas cositas no se olvidan fácilmente. Aunque…

-¿Qué¿Qué tienes en esa mente, perverso?

-Bueno, podemos usar el asunto de las fotos para que Kakashi por fin nos revele su identidad. Si no lo hace, le contamos a todos- Naruto soltó una carcajada…

-Bueno, cuenta conmigo- comentó Sasuke.

"Kakashi, muy pronto conoceremos tu identidad. Ya verás….", pensaba Naruto en lo que recogía la basura junto a Sasuke, en aquel vertedero por el cual asistiría por los próximos tres años.

**Fin**


End file.
